


My First, Valentine's Day

by mlle_imandeus



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jori Story. Tori makes plans to lose her virginity with Jade on valentines day</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First, Valentine's Day

Jade and I had been dating about five months when the day of reckoning finally came.

My parents were taking Trina to the Miss Butterface pageant in Reno where she might win the right to be the new face of The Southwest Dairy Council. Since it was also Valentine's Day weekend, as soon as I heard the news, I started planning for a weekend with an empty house.

In the interest of my plans for Jade making me a woman on that night and wanting to conduct myself with maturity, I avoided thinking of ways to drop hints that the term butterface has a more widely known and impolite meaning. Although, if Trina mentioned one more time that some girls had butterfaces and some just didn't, in that smug fake pity voice she does, I might have lost control. I'm pretty sure that she thinks it means smooth like butter. All I could say is if that is what they were shooting for, someone ought to tell Trina's moustache.

But I had bigger issues than my sister's bushy lip.

This weekend I would lose my virginity.

It was my fault that we had waited five months, and I knew it was hard on Jade. It was hard on me too. In the last five months I had gone from taking care of myself three times a week to once or twice a day, and I still felt like I walked around pretty much ready to go at any time. It had gotten so I needed to wear a light pad every day. If I was going on a date I really wanted to put a fresh one in my pants. Partially it was so my panties didnt look and feel like an overused hankie, But i also knew Jade's tempting fingers would not be allowed to journey south if I knew she'd find a pad in there. I was embarrassed, even though I was sure if she knew the reason she'd be more likely to be flattered than anything.

About a week before they left, I realized that Jade had the dates wrong. She thought they'd be gone the following weekend.  
We were doing Midsummer Night's Dream, our first paying acting gig, and the following saturday would be a matinee and an evening show. Our day and night was booked and I let her believe because of that exactly what we would be doing to take advantage of my empty house was still uncertain.

But in reality on the real day, we only had a noon rehearsal. I was sure that that even so close to opening night we could count on to be over by five at the latest. So I would find some reason for us to stop by my house and throw her a little surprise Valentine's party for two.

I played Helena while Jade was Titania, so at least we weren't playing opposite each other. I think that might have reminded me too much of a time when she was so scared to say she liked me and instead insulted and abused me. Cat was playing Hermia and even without Jade in the role, the scene in the woods where we fought brought back memories in shades of Steamboat Susie.

But now I got to see her as Titania, queen of the fairies. Looking beautiful and regal, in a dress that showed nothing; but between Jades ample endowments and a fabric that matched her skin tone fairly closely, it looked like she was wearing starlight and thinnest gossamer.

This was no high school production, so the beautiful 18 year old ingenue was naturally placed in a dress that looked near naked, and I had no choice but to wear a pad to rehearsal as well. I was not so eager that the mere sight of her juiced me up, but I couldn't keep my mind from going even dirtier places than it had wandered even mid-masturbation a month ago.

I didn't resort to porn when I was alone, my imagination being vivid enough, but where I once would shy away from some things even in fantasy. I now found myself deeply and vividly pondering acts I didn't honestly know if I would ever allow her to do in the flesh. But in my mind nothing ever hurt in a bad way and a few acts that might have been dirty and perverted in more ways than one all happen perfectly and without any real world issues of distaste or inconvenience.

On our special night, I was going to make sushi, to remind her of that first date that Sikowitz sent us on. I'd even learned how to make it right. I've come a long way from the spicy tuna wads I'd tried to pass off to that Ryder or Ryan, whatever that boy's name was. I guess I just needed to have someone that was important enough to me to impress that I'd take the time to learn to roll it like a professional

Now I had a bamboo mat and a good sushi rice recipe. I knew the difference between Inari and Unari. Surprisingly, its more than just initial vowels.

Valentine's morning, I got my mom's good crystal platter and arranged the rolls all fancy. It was so cool I wanted to Kwikgraph it. And I'm not even one of those people who feels the need to carpet bomb the web with pics of every time jeans fit or The Jet Brew boy spells my name wrong. That choter (chode+cheater) Steven must have cursed me with his stupid bracelet to forever be Topi.

But I knew I couldn't post anything before Jade came or it would ruin the surprise.

Of course when she did come every plan I had for the night went out the window. I couldnt wait. I may have waited too long already.

I dont know. I always was so nervous when we started to go a bit further physically. My tummy was always crazy with butterflies, parakeets, maybe an eagle or two, possibly a dragon. I always took that as not ready, but maybe it meant super ready.

Because by the time we pulled up in front of my house I was literally, honestly drooling. I was keeping it in my mouth but there was definitely a level of moisture in there I had never had when food wasn't involved. Plus, I was not doing the best at talking.

Suddenly, I literally needed it. I needed to have that level of intimacy immediately.

It was at the point where if she had said she wasnt ready, I would cry, I was sure of it. And if this was what she had been dealing with while she had been so perfect and patient for five months I had to buy her some nice boots or a kitten or something, this wasn't the kind of apology that could be done with flowers.

I had never needed to lick someone so badly I could cry. That wasnt even something I knew was part of human interaction. Licking, sure but not the needing it so bad.

I brought her up to the hallway in front of my room, we didn't even make it to the room. I just turned towards her and took her in my arms. "I'm ready. Like right now ready. I made a special dinner and planned a whole weekend. You got the dates wrong and Trina's Butt-face Pageant is this weekend. But I don't know; I think my special plans are out the window, because I'm ready right now. Right right now. Like I said." I sprayed it all out there in a babble fountain."

Jade looked surprised and confused as her brain decoded what I'd thrown out then she smiled at me in her, "You're such a dork. I'm so in love" way. A smile she used enough with the accompanying commentary that I knew what it meant. But I couldn't really be frustrated. Its not like I'm not a dork. And honestly if I got to keep the 'in love' part the 'such a dork' part would be fine even if it hadn't been true.

"Does it have to be here in the hall?" Jade asked.

"It can be, quite honestly, but i think it'd be better in the shower." I said. "I want to get all our stage makeup off. I plan to lick every inch of you and I don't want it to taste like panstick."

"You're planning to lick my face, puppy?" Jade asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I might." I said, in a playful voice but completely sincerely. "But you have makeup all down your neck and on your shoulders and upper chest and I am absolutely going to be kissing those areas."

She was just in a hoodie and cut off black fleece shorts. The nothing knockabout clothes she wore to rehearsal. knowing she would immediately be getting in costume and she would be showering as soon as she got home. It was just something that was quick to go on and off that covered her.

In the bathroom I had laid out the best towels from my parents bathroom; Egyptian cotton bath sheets far better than what was normally in my bathroom.. I'd also brought both of my robes. Id prepared everything before going to rehearsal. Just like I'd made the food. I wanted everything to be perfect.

I held her for a few, just enjoying the closeness, before saying, "Come on Jade, Lets get in the shower while I still have the self control not to just lick the makeup off."

When I saw her in the bright white light of the bathroom I was reminded of how I waffled this morning between candles and romance and bright light and getting to easily and intimately examine my girl. Even with her clothes still on I knew I made the right decision.

I went into her arms again. kissing and holding her. Running my hands all over her beautiful perfect body. her hands were on mine as well and this time I didn't stop her. I doubted she'd notice the ultra thin pad when we got that far and if she did id tell her the truth this was the day for me to be completely open and available to her

I took her hoodie off and she was in her bra and shorts. I groped and squeezed her perfect firm heavy breasts, at least twice as big as my own. This was as far as we had gone. my heart was in my throat when I unfastened her bra and took it off. There they sat pale and white and perfect, the seemed to defy gravity like two super scoops of vanilla with a hershey's strawberry kiss nipple. And you know me, thinking about food and looking and the love of my life's perfect breasts. Those things are obviously going in my mouth.

I didnt know. This was all new to me. But I didn't want her to think that the only thing I cared about was boobs. Which of course I didn't. but there was one way to look at it where maybe I did, a bit.

But I wanted her to know how every inch of her drove me crazy with need and desire. So I moved in to kiss her lips, moving down kissing and sucking lightly on her neck. The instant taste of makeup reminded me why I'd decided that the first stop on the love train to Fucktown would be showering together to get all the stage makeup off. But I couldn't very well go, 'ewwwh' and pull away. Even if she knew it was the makeup it would still make her feel bad. so i just kissed my way down. slowly and softly to keep the sensuous vibe going but i didn't lick or suck again until I was on bare skin. Then I made up for it. Tasting her pale soft skin licking and kissing and sucking my way down over the hill of her breast to the pink firm point. I noticed that they went into my mouth looking like strawberry kisses but after being sucked they stood up noticeably bigger and the pink deepened almost to purple at the edges. Fat and hard and deeply colored with excitement. I stepped back and pulled down her shorts revealing a dark purple thong. I was almost on my knees squatting down to pull her shorts down. So I dropped the rest of my way to my knees and pressed my nose and lips against the cleft outlined in her panties. My lower lip pressed against the tiny wet spot soaking through.

I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with her scent. My mouth watering to the point that I was drooling. I covered the fact that my drooling was about to make her panties far wetter far faster than her excitement ever would, by taking the initiative further and whipping them down.

My love was shaved completely bare around the lips and back about a quarter of an inch from the top of her slit with the tuft at the top dyed a medium blue green Like a tuft of moss, but a bit too blue for that.  
Normally I would have said something that was supposed to be funny but was actually silly and a little embarassing when I saw her at last and it was dyed seagreen, but I was saved by the fact that she smelled so incredibly good I was speechless and could only lean in and kiss her slightly parted pale lips with actually quite a deep bright pink inside. Like surprisingly pink. After seeing her nipples and her skin I would have expected carnation at the most but this was almost red. But my surprise was quickly lost in a flood of love and desire that left no room for color comparisons. And she tasted and smelled so good. It was something I would never have imagined correctly, but far beyond the best I could have dreamed.

As Jade guided my head back up til I was standing. She kissed me as her hands started to explore my body. The cumpad in my panties suddenly came back into my mind in a flood of embarassment. So I solved it the quickest way i knew how. I whipped my bottoms off, pants and panties as one and kicked them over against the wall.

Jades hands had been exclusively up top; on my boobs, what there was of them, and up and down on my sides and my back but the moment I threw my bottoms aside her hand was right on me saying, "Oooh, an eager little beaver, aren't you?"

Who knows if I would have replied, because I couldnt. As soon as she touched me I went off like fireworks. Maybe it wasnt a huge cum objectively but I didnt expect it to hit so fast. She'd barely brushed my clit as she went past, moving to cup my entire business in her hand to squeeze and rub. And as soon as the squeezing and rubbing starts my arms are around her shoulders, shes holding at least half my weight and Im biting and moaning against the crook of her neck as I cum.

"Eager little beaver, with a hair trigger. I guess." She says.

And I guess it was because she loved me, or she thought it was funny, but Jade had to take me through two more orgasms in that same semi-embarrassing position. Hanging from her neck and shoulders and half dressed. Not to mention the whole thing taking maybe five minutes. Finally I had to stop her, even though it felt better than any orgasm I ever gave myself and I could tell just by the ease and the building tingles in the background that this was just the tip of what she could make me feel.

Then I did stop her and I said we needed to get in the shower. But I did let her take my top off and play with my boobs a little before we got in. I honestly couldn't understand why she would want to play with my little marshmallow puffs when she had the nicest boobs known to humanity. but I wasnt going to complain.

To myself I might think about how they were that butterscotch color that passes for pale with my coloring and how brown nipples were boring. Everyone had them. I did like the way they looked though. The nipple itself was fat and firm like a brown berry. But not much areola so they looked like either big chocolate chips or mini chocolate kisses. Actually my caramel coated mashmallow puffs with mini-kiss nipples are my favorite part of my body. Even if I hate them.

But I could think about how much I hated my body when I was alone. Right now I had my beautiful girlfriend naked in front of me.

I walked into her arms, "I'm so in love with you." I said.

"Me too. I've never known I could be as happy as I am with you." She replied.

We kissed for a moment pressing our bodies together. Then she turned and led the way into the shower. I followed into the hot spray. I wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her shoulder. I started kissing on the back of her neck and running my fingertips down her belly. She moaned and ground her perfect round butt against my thighs.

I squeezed her hips and pressed myself against her back, telling her that she had made me cum three times and I hadnt even made her cum once. I guess she could hear the need in my voice and after a moments thought said, "Okay," and bent over placing her hands on the tile wall and letting the shower hit her back. I could feel her butt press against my thighs and just a little sticky wetness as the back edge of her pussy touched me. I dropped down and sat behind her. And suddenly she was right in front of me. Her smooth open pussy and her tiny pink puckered butthole were right in front of my face. All I had to do was lean forward.

I was frozen in shock for a moment. I could only look at her, then I managed to slowly lean forward and sniff, smelling her hot wetness.

Suddenly I needed to taste her cum more than I had ever needed anything. I couldnt believe how ready I was.

I started kissing and licking around the outside as my fingers began gently playing with her. But that wasnt enough I was too ready, too desperate, I finally just stuck my tongue in as far as it would go, wrapping my arms around her hips and pushing her hard against my mouth as she started to moan.  
I held us both there, with me greedily licking for another moment or two. Then I showered kisses on her for a little bit. Today was my first taste of her and I couldnt believe Id waited so long. I was hooked and I would need this again and again for the rest of my life.

"Happy Valentines day to me." I said , so thrilled to be here, as I put my tongue back inside.


End file.
